F-R-I-E-N-D-S
by AcouGuitarQT
Summary: what if...the clow book and clow cards didn’t exisist.......but it was all a dream?.......R+R!!! S+S
1. Friend or Foe?

EPISODE ONE: Friend or Foe?  
Outside Tomedeo Elementry, 3:30pm  
*************  
"Soooo....Li-kun, what brings you to live in Japan?" Sakura asked.  
Today Terada-sensei introduced Sakura's 4th grade class to Li Syaoran, from Hong Kong. Li-kun made a good impression, all the girls loved him at first sight, and the boys all wanted him on their soccer team at lunch.  
"Your very popular on your first day, hohoho." Tomoyo giggled.  
"Hai." Yamazaki agreed.  
Li blushed. "If you say so."   
Sakura and Co. were walking to Ledo's Pizza. They allways went to Ledo's after school on Saturday, kinda to celebrate the weekend.  
Sakura skated up ahead, "Come on! I'm starving!" she yelled to the others.   
Everyone just smiled, except for Li, he never really smiles(more on that later).  
"Sakura-chan must really be hungry." Tomoyo smiled from behind her camcorder. Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend and allways records Sakura, you could say it's a hobby.  
"Hai, I don't think I've ever seen Sakura so hungry." Rika smiled back.  
"Come on!" Sakura yelled from the doorway of Ledo's.  
  
"Sakura-chan sure is hungry." Chirhru looked at Sakura wide-eyed.  
"She almost is as hungry as Yukito-san." Tomoyo giggled.  
"Yukito-san..." stars appered in Sakura's eyes, and put her hands near her face.  
Everyone sweat-dropped except Li.  
"Who's Yukito-san?" he asked.  
"Hello meena!" a voice said from behind.  
"Yu-yukito-san...!"Sakura blushed.  
"Hello, Sakura-chan. Tomoyo-chan..." he smiled to everyone else.  
"Sakura, you didn't have cheerleading practice today?" a tall man behind Yukito appeared.  
"Onii-san!!!"  
"Hai." he answered.  
Li looked confused. While everyone smiled and said. "Touya-san."  
"No, onii-san, we didn't. Right Naoko-chan and Chirhru-chan?" she looked over to her friends, who were also on the cheerleading squad.  
"Hai, we didn't, Sakura-chan." Chirhru said.  
"See, Touya. Now can we go?" Yukito asked.  
"Hai. Oo-na-na meena." Touya turned and left with Yukito.  
"Where are they going? And why are they here?" Yamazaki asked.  
"To my house, to study. Touya has ANOTHER part-time job here at Ledo's." she stuffed another piece of pizza in her mouth. "This pizza sure is good."  
"Hai." they all chanted.  
"Sooo....Li-kun, how do you like Tomedeo?" Rika asked.  
"It's nice, everyone is pretty cool." he answered.  
"Espically Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said while pointing the camera at Sakura.  
"Uhh...T-tomoyo-chan...?" Sakura sweat-dropped.  
"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan is right, you are very nice Sakura-chan." Naoko smiled.  
Sakura blushed and looked at Li. "Li-kun, where do you live?"  
"I-i live in an apartment with Wei, my family's butler, sorta, near the park." he stuttered.  
"Wow!!! I love the park!" Sakura gaped.  
"Hai, it's so pretty in the spring when the Sakura Trees are in bloom." Chirhru said.  
"Uh huh." Yamazaki smiled. "You know Sakura Trees are really called........" he went on.  
"Yamazaki-kun!!! Don't start!!" Chirhru yelled.  
"Hehehehehehe!!!" everyone laughed.  
Li looked confused as ever. "What?"  
"Oh, Li-kun. Yamazaki-kun allways makes stories up." Naoko said, still laughing.  
"Oh." he still didn't understand.  
"Hey I got an idea!" Tomoyo squealed.  
"Nani?" Sakura stopped laughing, with everyone else.  
"Since the Sakura festival is coming up soon, we can all go together!" she suggested.  
"Hai! What a splended idea!" Rika clapped her hands together.  
"Yeah, We can all meat at my house at 8 pm, okay?" she asked.  
"Hai!!"  
"What's the Sakura Festival?" Li asked.  
"Well, it's a festival held every year to honor the lovely Sakura." Chirhru said.  
Li looked at Sakura. "Hehe, no Li-kun, not our Sakura Kintomoto, but the Sakura Trees, or Cherry Blossoms." he chuckled.  
"Oh......hehehe." he smiled at his stupid mistake. "But I don't know where Tomoyo-chan's house is."  
"Well it's not hard to spot." Yamazaki said sarcastically. "It's HUGE!"  
"Tomoyo-chan's mother, is the CEO of Daijubu Toy Company. So they are VERY rich." Rika emphisized.  
"Meena...." Tomoyo whined.  
"Don't worry Li-kun, I'll come to your house early and show you where she lives." Sakura smiled.  
"O-okay." he looked relieved.  
"When is the festival this year?" Naoko asked.  
"Well.......Yamazaki-kun, you know don't you? I mean being the class President in all." Chirhru asked.  
"Hai, it's next weekend." he answered.  
"Oh, Okay, Thank you Yamazaki-kun." Naoko smiled.  
"No problem." he said.  
"I'm stuffed!" Sakura wailed.  
"Finally." Li whispered.  
"hehe, Li-kun, I was gonna say the same thing." Tomoyo chuckled.  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura yelled angrly.  
"Hohohoo." she smiled. "Sakura-chan, you ate soooo much though."  
"H-hai." she whispered while slightly blushing. "But i was running late this morning so I didn't have time to eat!" she wailed and sat down again.  
"Sakura-chan, what time do you get up?" Rika asked.  
"Uhhh-uhhhhh.......errr.....7:30. I think?" she said quietly.  
"Well, if you got up earlier you could eat breakfast." Yamazaki-kun suggested.  
"Okay, I will!"  
  
"Thank God It's Saturday! I don't know what I would do if tomarrow wasn't Sunday." Sakura sighed with relief.  
She, Tomoyo, and Li were walking home together. Since they all live near each other.  
"Sakura-chan, I live over here." Li pointed to a apartment.  
"Oh! Great! Then I will come by around.....7:30? If that's okay with you?" she said.  
"Fine. Next weekend, right?" he asked, while walking up the stairs of his new apartment.  
"Hai!"  
"Okay." he began opening the door.  
"Good-night Li-kun!!" Sakura yelled while she and Tomoyo began towards their houses.  
"Bye!!" Tomoyo waved.  
"Good....Bye." he looked back surprised.  
He then walked into his apartment, as Sakura and Tomoyo walked away.  
They are all so nice to me. No one has ever treated me like this.....ever. He thouht to himself.  
"Good Evening Master Li, how was your day?"   
"Oh, hello Wei. Thank you it was fine." he said walking to his room. "I already had dinner, Good-night."  
"Good-night Master Li." Wei said from the kitchen.  
  
"Li-kun is very nice, but he doesn't talk much." Sakura said while skating infront of her friend.  
"Hai, this morning when he walked into our class with the glare, I thought he was really mean." Tomoyo said.  
"Hai, almost like a.....Foe." she suggested.  
"But I am glad he is friendly, right Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Hai. Oh, well Good-night Tomoyo-chan, seeya tomarrow!" Sakura waved as she carefully walked up the stairs infront of her house, in case she fell(remember she had rollerblades on).  
"Good-night Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved, as she continued to her house.  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura took her skates off infront of the door.  
"I'm in the kitchen!" Fuijitu(Sakura's father) yelled.  
"I'm going to bed, Good-night!" she smiled as she walked up the stairs. Li-kun is nice, but very quiet. I wonder why? Well, maybe he won't be after he gets to know us better. She closed her bedroom door and fell asleep.  
  



	2. Where's Yamazaki-kun?

EPISODE TWO: Where's Yamazaki-kun?  
Homeroom, 8:00am  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura walked into her classroom.  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled.  
"Ohayo!" Rika, Chirhru, and Naoko walked in the room.  
Sakura sat down at her desk. She turned when she heard the sound of a bag drop on the desk behind her.  
"Ohayo Li-kun!" she smiled.  
"U-uhh....O-ohayo." Li stuttered.  
"So......Sakura-chan how was your weekend?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Fine! I went to Twin Bells, and visited Miss. Maki! Then I bought this kawaii plush toy, that looks like a panda!" she squealed.  
"Wow! It sounds kawaii, I'll come over some time, and you can show it to me." Tomoyo sat in her seat, which was across from Sakura's.  
"Hai!" Sakura smiled. "Chirhru-chan? Where is Yamazaki-kun?" Sakura looked at a worried Chirhru.  
"I-i don't know Sakura-chan..." she frowned.  
"He seemed okay on Saturday, do you think he's sick?" Tomoyo suggested.  
"I don't know, I hope he's okay." Chirhru sadly said.  
"Me too." Sakura said. Sakura couldn't ever recall Yamazaki being absent. "Tomoyo-chan, has Yamazaki-kun ever been absent?"   
"Ummmm.....not that I know of, why?" she answered.  
"Oh, well I just thought maybe......" She began but was interupted by Terada-sensei.  
"Ohayo Class." Terada-sensei walked in the room.  
"Ohayo!" everyone said.  
"Okay, today we'll start with mat--wait, it looks like Yamazaki is sick in the hostpital."  
"GASP!!!!" everyone gasped.  
"The hospital??? What happened?" A boy asked.  
"I don't know, except for he is in the hospital." Terada-sensei responded.  
"Tomoyo-chan, we should visit Yamazaki-kun later." she whispered.  
"Hai, we'll tell the others at lunch." she answered.  
  
"Ughhhh......." Sakura sighed, as she and Li walked to lunch. "Li-kun, how do you understand math so well? You kept answering those questions like that!" she snapped her hands.  
"I don't know, it's just very easy to me." he said. "Sakura-chan, are you feeling alright?"  
"Huh?" she looked up at Li. "Yeah, Li-kun. Why do you ask?"  
"I don't know, 'cause you seem very tired."  
"Oh, well after an hour of math, how can I not be tired?" she put her hand behind her head.  
"O-Oh..." Li sweat-dropped.  
Li-kun is right, I don't feel real well. Hmmmm.....I wonder if i am catching something? she thought.  
"Sakura-chan! Li-kun!" Tomoyo ran over to them. "Are you busy today after school?"  
"Uhh....no, how about you Li-kun?" Sakura looked over to him.  
"No, why?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Me, You, You, Chirhru-chan, Naoko-chan, and Rika-chan are going to visit Yamazaki-kun, is that okay?" she asked.  
"Hai! I hope he's well." Sakura looked happy.  
"Sure." Li nodded.  
  
"Great! We'll meat at Li-kun's house since it's closest to the hospital." Tomoyo said. "That is....if you don't mind Li-kun?"  
"Wha-wha??? My house?" he asked surprised.  
"Yes."  
"Well...." he looked at Sakura and Tomoyo. "Sigh, Okay. When?"  
"4!" she smiled, and said. "Come on! Were all waiting for you guys!"  
They all walked over to a spot under the giant Sakura Tree.  
  
"MMMMMM!!!!!! This is sooooooo delicious!!!!" Sakura wailed.  
"Your father made it, right Sakura-chan?" Rika asked.  
"Hai!" she answered stuffing a riceball in her mouth. "Tomoro-chrn, you rearlly like Nikurmarn." Sakura tried to say clearly, but the riceball was to big so the words didn't come out right.  
"Huh?" they all looked at her confused.  
"~Gulp~ I said, Tomoyo-chan, you really like those Nikuman. Right?" she corrected.  
"Oh....yes, thay are very good." she smiled.  
"Li-kun, what do you have?" Chirhru asked.  
"Dim Sum, Squid-on-sticks, and sliced Nikuman." he answered, taking a bite of a squid-on-sticks.  
"Oh, I have Dim Sum too." Chirhru smiled.  
"I have....Riceballs, Sushi, clams." Naoko smiled.  
"I have clams too!" Rika said.  
"Cool." Naoko smiled.  
"I wonder what's wrong with Yamazaki-kun?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah, me too. I hope it isn't serious." Tomoyo added.  
"It probably isn't." Li started. "Sakura-chan, you said he rarely gets sick, right?"  
"Hai." she looked confused.  
"Well, he probably is not too sick, if he rarely gets sick in the first place." he finished, biting a Nikuman.  
"I hope you're right." Chirhru said sadly.  
Oh, that's right....Yamazaki-kun, and Chirhru-chan, have been best friends since they were very young. Now, i know why Chirhru is so worried. Sakura thought.  
"I'm sure Li-kun is right." Sakura smiled, biting another riceball.  
"Yeah." Naoko agreed.  
  
"Oh My God Yamazaki-kun! Are you okay????" Chirhru ran into the hostpital room.  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
Li just stood behind them. "Your not TOO sick, are you?" he asked, trying to hide his worriedness.  
"I'm okay guys. Thanks for coming." Yamazaki responded with a smile.  
"Rika-chan, and Naoko-chan were going to come, but their parents wouldn't alow it." Chirhru said forcing a smile.  
"And Tomoyo-chan." Sakura added.  
"Well...." LI said.  
"I just have a medium case of Mono." he smiled.  
"ICH!!!! Sounds nasty!" Sakura jumped back. "Is it contageous?"  
"No, don't worry Sakura-chan." he chuckled.  
"Worried??? I'm not worried." she said confidently.  
"Yes, your right Sakura-chan, how can someone be worried over a medium case of Mono?" Li smiled.  
"Thank you for agreeing, Li-kun." she smiled.  
"Your welcome." he looked at Yamazaki. He was very worried. Li had already knew about Yamazaki's condition, it wasn't what he said, it was much much worse.  
"Well, we can't really stay long." Li said.  
"Oh, but I'm so worried." Chiharu sat on the bed. "Are you sure your going to be okay?"  
"Hai, I will, please don't worry Chirhru." he smiled, descretly holding her hand.  
"Okay, I trust you, Yamazaki." she forced a smile.  
"Good. Well you all better get going, I will see you all soon. Good-bye!" he smiled as they left.  
"Bye Yamazaki-kun." Li waved.  
They called each other by their real names. Sakura thought.  
"Come on, Chrihru-chan. Yamazaki-kun said he would be okay." she put her hand on her friends shoulder. But noticed that they were holding hands.  
"Come on Sakura-chan, maybe Chirhru-chan should stay here." he began walking away.  
"Hey! Li-kun, Wait!!! Bye Yamazaki-kun, get well! Bye Chirhru-chan!" she called as she ran after Li.  
  
"Li-kun, you didn't seem real worried." Sakura looked at him strangely.  
"Sakura-chan, I am not worried.....as much as you and evryone else." he responded.  
"Why?"  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Yes I would!"  
"No."  
"Sigh, well if you feel that strongly about it, then okay. But Li-kun...."  
"Yes?"  
"....I am alot more then you think I am." she said calmly.  
"......"  
"Li-kun! Why don't you give me as much credit as the others?"  
"Hm? What on earth do you mean?"  
"You treat the others with much more respect." she looked almost sad. "I thought we were friends?"  
"Oh, are we not?"  
"Well, I want to be."  
She wants to be my friend? he thought.  
"And I want to be your friend too." he smiled after much thought.  
"Really???" She looked surprised.  
"Y-y-yeah." he stuttered.  
"Oh Li-kun!!!" she hugged him. But after she relized what she was doing she backed off, blushing. "Go-gomen-ne."  
"Agritaru." he blushed.  
"Oh, Li-kun! Ummmm.....errrr.....promise not to tell anyone?"  
"Huh? What?"  
"I saw Chirhru-chan and Yamazaki-kun holding hands, and calling each other by their real names."  
"Yes, They truely are in-love."  
"Li-kun......" she began. "You are very smart, you know."  
"You are too."  
"Really? You think?"  
"Hai, except in math."  
Sakura aweat-dropped, "So I've heard."  
"But wait, then how come you don't treat me like I'm smart?"  
"'Cause if your treated like your smart all the time, then you get cold and a very unhappy person." he looked very sad.  
"Li-kun...." she whispered.  
"....and you never smile, and cannot have as much fun as others, because it would ruin your reputation that THEY made." he inhaled deeply, trying to hide his emotions. "Once your treated like that, you really can't change. You alwawys have to hide your feelings and emotions."  
"Li-kun...."  
"Sakura-chan, you are a very nice and caring person, that evryone loves. You do not want to be treated like you can do everything by yourself." he forced a smile.  
"Li-kun....I'm so sorry." she whispered.  
"Nani?"  
"I have been treating you like that. I feel so guilty, I really am sorry."  
"Oh, Sakura-chan...."  
"No! Li-kun, you don't have to be like that, unless you want to. Please act like a normal 10 year old." she looked at him, desperastely.  
"....no, I'm sorry Sakura-chan, it's too late."  
"NO!!! Li-kun, it's never too late!" she screamed. "Li-kun, be everything your not. That's what my onii-chan always tells me."   
"Sakura-chan...." he reached out. But she ran away into the park. "....It's my fault." he whispered as he watched her run away.  
  
"How can Li-kun think that? How?!?!" she whispered as she ran.  
Finally when she stopped, out of breath, and felt a tear run down her face.  
What???? a tear?? Why??? ............... I bet Li-kun would know. But he probably hates me now. she faught to hold her tears in.  
"Sakura-chan??"  
"~gasp~ T-tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura spun around to see her worried friend. "Wha-wha-wha????"  
"I saw you running, the gym test isn't for a while." she looked worried.  
"Hehe, I know Tomoyo-chan, I was just.........running for......fun." she forced a smile.  
Now I know how Li-kun must feel, always having to HAVE TO hold in your emotions. she continued to TRY to smile.  
"Why, is she doing this?" a boy whispered from the tree above.  
"So......Sakura-chan, you are alright?"  
"Hai! I'm fine! Really." she smiled.  
"Okay, that's good. Oh, I'm sorry I'm running erands for my mother. Oo-na-na!!" Tomoyo waved.  
"Bye!!!" Sakura yelled back. "Sigh......" she slouched in a bench. "Poor Li-kun....."  
What? he thought.  
"....he always HAS to hold in everything, doesn't he? Didn't he tell me that? Now I know how hard it must be. I've never ever kept anything from Tomoyo-chan." she whispered. Another tear ran down her cheek. "NO!!! I will not give up! Not this soon! I have to convince Li-kun, that you shouldn't have to be like that to make others happy." she stood up with her arm in the air above her head. She sweat-dropped, "This is gonna be very hard." she sat in the chair again. "ohhhhh......." she sighed.  
"Sakura-chan, please don't put yourself through this..." a voice from behind said.  
"Huh?????" she looked very scared.  
A boy jumped down from the tree.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
"hehehe, Sakura-chan please don't do this...."  
"Oh, Li-kun....I'm doing it for you. But it's very hard, see? I can't even not be afraid." she sighed.  
Li smiled. "It's okay to give up sometimes, too." he sat down next to her.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, sometimes, you don't have a choice." he looked out across the park, at some little kids trying to climb the playground. "Like those kids over there..."   
Sakura looked to where he was talking about.  
"...they are too little to climb the playground."   
"Yeah, your right.......again." she whispered.  
Li looked over to her in concern, her head was hanging down, and he saw a tear run down her face.  
"It will be okay." he whispered VERY softly.  
Sakura forced a smile, "Hai, Li-kun. It will, because I trust you." she forced a smile.  
  



	3. Will It Be Okay?

EPISODE THREE: Will it be okay?  
Saturday, 3:30  
"Hmmmm.......Spring Break at last." Sakura smiled while inhaling the beautiful scent of the Cherry Blossums.  
"Sakura-chan, you havent been yourself since last Monday when Yamazaki-kun was absent. Is something bothering you?" Tomoyo-chan asked.  
Sakura and Tomoyo were walking home through the park, which was the long way home.  
"No, I just wanted to come this way, you know, for a change." she smiled.  
"Oh, is that so?" Tomoyo said eyeing her closely.  
"Yeah." she giggled.  
"Hey isn't that Li-kun's apartment?" Tomoyo pointed. She was actually testing her friend, Tomoyo had a hunch that Sakura might just have a thing for Li.  
"Yeah, it is. Wanna see if he's home?" she gently smiled.  
"Okay."   
Ding Dong, Ding Dong.  
I hope he's home, I really wanna talk to him. Sakura thought.  
"Hello?" A man answered the door.  
"Uh.....Hi, we're here......" Sakura stuttered.  
"...To see Li-kun." Tomoyo finished for her.  
"Oh, please come in. I will get him for you." the man walked away to Li's room.  
The two sat down on the couch.  
"Is that Wei-san? Who Li-kun was talking about." Sakura asked.  
"I dunno." Tomoyo answered.  
Li walked out of his room, almost arguing with Wei.  
"Wei, I am busy, couldn't you just tell these people that I'm busy?" Li looked annoyed.  
"Hey Li-kun!" Sakura called.  
"Huh? Oh, Sakura-chan, hi." he walked over confused and sat down on the oppisite couch.  
"Tomoyo-chan and I were walking by and we thought we would stop by and say hi or something."  
"Oh My God!!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
"Nani?" Sakura looked over, trying to hide her worrieness from Li.  
"I must be off, I completely forgot about Chorus practice." She got up, bowed to them, and quickly left.  
Li and Sakura sweat-dropped. "What was that all about?" Sakura sat there, still confused.  
"I have no idea."  
"Uh...Um...errr....Li-kun, Um.....I was thinking maybe do you want to....er....maybe go for.....i dunno....a walk, or something?" she stuttered.  
"Ummm, okay, why not?" he looked almost relieved.  
  
"Thanks, I was really getting bored of doing my homework. Not to mention, Wei was getting really annoying after a while." he sighed.  
"Oh...."  
"Listen Sakura-chan, I really don't want you to act like this."  
"Huh?.......oh, but Li-kun....."  
"Do you even know why your doing this?"  
"No...."  
"Then, if you say you trust me, then please don't do this. Don't ruin your life, please." He stopped and grabbed Sakura's arm. "Please...."  
Sakura looked into Li's eyes, she noticed something different. She could see the worry in his eyes.   
"Please...."  
Something is terribly wrong with Li-kun. He has never acted like this.....ever.  
"Okay, Li-kun....if it means so much to you." she, for once in a week, smiled a REAL smile, not a forced smile.  
He looked very happy, but did not show it. "You won't regret this." he let go of her arm.   
"But Li-kun....can you do something for me?" she said still looking into his eyes.  
"I guess...."  
"Okay, Whenever your with me, and we're alone, will you please stop acting like that too? And be a happy 10 year old." she smiled.  
"Ummm...........o-o-okay. I sopose." he was kinda unsure. "It might be hard for me at first, though."  
"Oh, that's okay." she smiled.  
They kept walking.  
"You know, Tomoyo-chan was telling me about this special person who can tell you what your future holds, AND what your future would have been like if a certain someone or something exisisted. It sounds really cool! I thought maybe we could all go sometime." Sakura said, watching the sky turn from bright blue to a light orange.  
"Really? So this person can tell you what your life WOULD have been? AND what is does already hold?" he asked.  
"Hai. Isn't that intresting?"   
"Yeah. Actually that would be really cool to go to."   
"Yeah.....Oh I know!!! How about tomarrow????" she asked.  
"Sure, it sounds great."  
"YAY!!!!!" Sakura jumped up and down.  
Li smiled sweetly at her.  
"Li-kun?" she looked at him funny.  
"Errr...." he blushed a VERY deep crimson.  
"hehehe. You are great!" she smiled.  
"Well, so are you." he replied.  
"Hey let's go to Ledo's!!! I havent had dinner, so I'm starving." she ran up ahead to Ledo's. "Come on!!"  
"Why is this so familer?" he whispered while sighing.  
  
"Aren't you going to have any Li-kun?" she asked.  
"No, I'm fine." he looked at her across the same booth from last week.  
"Oh, are you sure?"  
"Sakura-chan, you still trust me, right?"  
"What? Oh, gomen-ne Li-kun. Yes, I do."  
"Okay." he smiled, as he watched her eat.  
"I like this side of you much more, you should be like this more often." she said after taking a sip from her Sprite.  
"And I'm glad you are acting like your old self again."   
Sakura just smiled.  
After a long, uncomfortable silence Sakura brought up a subject none of them had given much thought to.  
"Li-kun, er......you...dont, well...consider this as......"  
"No, don't worry Sakura-chan. Were just friends, right?" he asked.  
"Hai! Of course!"   
"hehe, okay. You know Ledo's is going to be closing soon." he suggested.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Okay." she pulled out her wallet, with the exact amount, but when she went to give it to the waiter.  
"Thank you." the waiter bowed, and Li got up.  
"Shall we go?" he asked.  
"Uhhh.....Li-kun, I haven't paid yet."  
"Just come on." he began walking away.  
"Li-kun! We can't just leave without paying!"  
"Who said we never paid?" he smiled, with out Sakura noticing.  
"Oh MY....Li-kun, you didn't have to! I...here!" she jerked $8.97 infront of his face.  
"No, I got it. It's alright, I don't mind." he began walking on.  
"You are very sweet, but are very serious around the others. How come?" she asked.  
"Sakura-chan, didn't we already talk about this?"  
"Yes, but you never told me. Li-kun I trust you, but you don't trust me. That doesn't seem right." she stopped.  
When he noticed Sakura had stopped walking he turned around. "Sakura-chan, you aren't mad at me, are you?"  
"Li-kun, I will never understand you. Maybe I was wrong, you are what you first appeared to be." she snapped.  
"Sakura-chan...." he whispered loudly.  
"No! Li-kun, don't think you can just have friends. If you gain trust from someone, you have to trust them back!" she yelled.  
Li slowly walked closer to her, but Sakura only walked further away.  
"NO! Don't come any closer. How could I have ever seen anything in you? I thought you understand me, and how I felt?" During the week, Sakura would talk to Li often, and tell him things she never dreamt of telling Tomoyo.  
"Please Sakura...I'm so sorry..."  
"I don't know if I can believe you....I'm sorry Li-kun." she knelt down and put the money on the ground. "Here." and then turned and ran away.   
"Sakura-chan...." he held his hand out, but she had already dissapeared. "...gomen-ne, your right. I cannot be changed."  
  
  
  
  



	4. Desitny

EPISODE FOUR: Destiny.  
Sunday, 12:00 noon.  
"Ohayo meena!!!!" Rika called. "Sorry I'm late. Guess what I found on my way here?"  
Everyone had been waiting for Rika, outside of Ledo's. Sakura and Li kept their distance. They were going to the Fotune Teller.  
"What?" Tomoyo said anxiously.  
"$8.97 just lying on the path, in the park. It was sooo strange. Like someone put it there."  
Sakura gasped, then looked over to Li. Who just glanced at her in shame. He had blamed himself for what happened last night.  
He didn't take the money? Why? "Why....?" she whispered.  
"Hm? Sakura-chan did you say something?" Chirhru looked at her.  
"Oh, no, I was just thinking......" she said.  
"Okay! Lets go!" Yamazaki yelled. He had been released from the hostpital several days ago.  
When Sakura walked past Li, she murmered the last part of her sentence to herself. But Li overheard.  
".....about what happened last night." she whispered VERY softly.  
  
"Well here we are meena!!!" Tomoyo called.  
"I'm so excited!" Naoko squealed.  
"Me too!" they all said in unison....that is, except for Li and Sakura.  
  
They were all sitting in a room.  
"Welcome.....I can only talk to you one at a time. So who will be going first?"  
"OOOH!!!! ME!!!!!" Chirhru wailed. Then walked inot the dark room.  
One at a time they went in and came out, all happy with the results.  
"NOw who will it be?" the old lady asked.  
"You can go Sakura-chan." Li said his head hung down.  
"O-okay." she walked in the room.  
  
It's so dark......it's...err.....creepy.... Sakura thought as she sat in a chair.  
Infront of her was a table, and a glass ornament laying on the table. Across from her sat the lady.  
"Which do you want first?" she asked bluntly, while preforming a "yoga" excersise.  
"My futeure." she replied.  
"Hai. I see you very happy.....with someone you love dearly. I can't make out his appearence, but he has lovely brown eyes."  
Who could that be? Someone I already know?" she thought.  
"Yes, you know this boy right now. He is very happy, and loves you dearly."  
Are we married?  
"Yes, you are married."  
Uhhhh, she can read my mind?  
"I see that you will be together soon, but will seperate, and grow apart. You will both betray each other, and find someone else, but you do not love the other as much as you love each other."  
How can I prevent this? I wonder who I know, that I care deeply for.  
"You must relieze your feelings soon, and tell him, before it's too late.....Now for your other future."  
Yes, what I've been waiting for.  
"I see a person.....somewhat a sorcerer. And a book."  
What????? How weird.  
"The book is called the......Clow Book."  
O.....kay......  
"You and a boy....who you currently dislike, for something you did....."  
Li-kun???? Is that who she means???  
".....you are both to capture cards, from this Clow Book. Or, the world will be destroyed. At first you are rivals, and are capturing the cards for yourself. But slowly you become friends, and allies. This boy slowly falls inlove with someone close to him.....and you do as well."  
Me????  
"The girl he loves more then life itself, has beautiful emerald eyes, and is a Cherry Blossom."  
A what?  
"Cherry Blossom. And you fall inlove with the 'little wolf'."  
A wolf? Okay, this is weird.  
"You grow older, and must face the final judgement, and your 'little wolf' leaves, back to where he came from, China. And it is then that you relize the one you love the most is him."  
But who would the 'little wolf' be? Certainly not Li-kun.  
"There, will be many people that will try to pull you apart, and take over the cards. But the guardian of the sun and moon arive and help you with your journey and overcome the many obsticales in your way."  
Is there anyway I can prevent any of these events?  
"Telling the one you love in this life will prevent SOME of the events."  
But who is the one I love most?  
"The one you dislike most."  
i don't get it.  
"You will in time my dear. You have plenty of it, but don't waste it. I see these two world clashing."  
Clashing?  
"Yes, one last thing. You musn't do anything that you know isn't 100% right. But only the two of you together can figure it out."  
but who is he?  
"I'm sorry your time is up. The spirts have left. Thank you, now send your little friend in."  
"Thank you.  
  
"Li-kun, it's your turn." she didn't dare look at him.  
Sakura went to join the others, and listen to their expirence.  
  
After about 30 minutes Li came out, completely conmfused.  
  
"Okay, now lets go to Ledo's!" Yamazaki said.  
Everyone walked up ahead except for Li and Sakura.  
  
Wait! My name means..... "Cherry Blossom!!!" Sakura screamed. The quickly covered her mouth. No one heard her, which was good. She and Li kept their distance.....still.  
  
I will fall inlove with a Cherry Blossom? Ok how weird is that? and someone will fall inlove with........a 'littl----!!!WAIT!!! My name means little wolf!!!  
  
At Ledo's Everyone explained their fortune.  
"Hey Sakura-chan, Li-kun, you haven't told us about yours." Rika looked towards the two who were forced to sit next to each other.  
"I'm not alloud to say." they both said in unison.  
"Huh? Okay?" the others were suspiscious.  
What the....? Why did we both say that? Li thought.  
Li leaned over and whispered in Sakura's ear, which caught her off guard.  
"Sakura-chan....can I talk to you...?" he whispered.  
But Naoko and Tomoyo heard.  
he finished. ".....alone."  
"Li-kun, I don't think right now..." he put his hand over her mouth.  
"Please?" he whispered back.  
"~sigh~ hai, Li-kun."  
"Thank you." he stood up with Sakura. Everyone looked at them. "What? We'll be back." he said.  
  
"Li-kun....where are you taking me?" Sakura asked. Li grabbed her hand and was pulling her to the back of the restraunt.  
"Hmmmm.....In here." he began opening a door.  
"Li-kun! Are you crazy!?!?" shepointed to the sign on the door.  
"MEN" it read.  
"Well, where should we talk then?" he asked slightly annoyed.  
"Right here."  
"No, we can't. Not here. Please Sakura, this once?" he pleaded.  
His eyes made Sakura follow him. She couldn't quite understand how.  
She closed her eyes. "Is there anyone in here?"  
"No, do you really think In would bring you in here if there were people in here?"  
"Well....."  
"Okay listen Sakura..."  
"Sakura-chan." she corrected him.  
The door began to open. "Shoot, in here!" he pulled her into a stall."  
"OKAY! what did you what to say"she whispered softly.  
Li put his hand behind his back and locked the door. He heard the door shut, and they were alone again.  
"Okay listen Sakura..." he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned over a bit. "...Sakura, I'm so sorry, about last night. What I have to say might take a few minutes, but please listen. Okay, first your name means.......Cherry Blossom, right?" he asked.  
"Yeah." she nodded.  
"Okay, Sakura I-i.....my name means 'little wolf'. I've been thinking, I've figured it all out. Sakura the oracle said I was going to love, more then life itself, with a Cherry Blossom. And if my predictyion is right, she said you are going to fall inlove with a 'little wolf'. right?"  
"Uhh...." Sakura was speechless.  
"I have also been thinking, Sakura I-i-i....." and with that he leaned all the way and kissed her passionately.   
Sakura was immediately filled with warmth, and the feeling of being wanted. His lips were soft and warm. Then without thinking she kissed him back.   
Finally after several minutes, Li pulled away, and smiled. "Sakura, this smile is a smile of happiness, and love. Not a forced smile, that you think that is all i can do."  
She was speechless.  
"Li-kun..."  
"Syaoran. Call me that."  
"Syaoran, you love me?" she looked at him with content.  
"Hai. I do. Though it took me a week--"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"Syao--Li-kun, you can't love me. The boy I am soposed to love is from Chi---Hong Kong is in China, isn't it?"  
He nodded.  
"No, I'm sorry Li-kun. You have only known me for a week, you can't rush this, just so you don't have to get off your lazy butt, and save the world!" she yelled at him.  
"But in that week, you thought me so much. You thought me how to be myself, and love."  
"NO! I don't love you Li-kun!" she screamed.  
She tried to get out of the stall, she managed to unlock the door. With that she stormed towards the main door.  
"Sakura-chan...." Li whispered.  
She turned around.  
"Aistershu forever...." a tear ran down his cheek. "I cannot hide my feelings and emotions this time. I give up." another tear ran down his cheek.  
"I don't love you." she whispered, then ran out of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Ledo's

EPISODE FIVE:  
Ledo's  
"Hey Sakura-chan! Where's Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked happily.  
"I don't care." she through some money on the table. "Here's my share." and then left.  
"What was that all about?" Chirhru looked confused, as did everyone else.   
Li returned to the table.  
"Li-kun, are you okay?" she asked.  
"Hai." he put some money on the table.  
"What happened to Sakura-chan?" Yamazaki asked.  
"Destiny has been shattered." he whispered.  
They all looked VERY confused. Then he turn around, and left.  
"What just happened here?" Rika asked.  
"I...have...no...idea." Naoko blinked.  
"Tomoyo-chan, you looked very worried." Chirhru put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Iie. I just want to know." she forced a smile.  
"Ahh....I'm sure they'll be alright." Yamazaki smiled.  
"Hai, Tomoyo-chan. Sakura-chan can manage by herself for a while. And we know Li-kun can." Rika stated.  
"Yeah, you're right." Tomoyo forced a smile.  
"Hey I got an idea, let's go back to my house and go swimming in my pool!" Naoko suggested.  
"HAI!!!!" they all shouted.   
"Come on!" Yamazaki ran ahead.  
  
"They...don't...care." Sakura whispered as she watched her friends from a tree.  
The sun was begining to set.  
"I...thought...." she whispered again to herself.  
"They do." a voice interupped her.  
"Huh???? Yu-yukito-san!" Sakura blushed and jumped down from the tree. "What are you doing here?" she sat next to him on the bench.  
"Sakura-chan, I wanted to tell you that I-i-i......."  
***********  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice yelled in her ear.  
"AHHHHH!!!!!! WHA-WHA?????" she panted.  
"Sakura, if you hadn't noticed it is almost 8 'o clock in the morning." a voice said pointing to Sakura's alarm clock.  
"OH MY GOD!!!! KERO, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP??????" Sakura was running around preparing for school.  
Kero was the Guardian of the Clow Book and cards. When Sakura found the book, she has already passed the final judgement. Li calls him the "stuffed animal". They don't get along real well.  
"I'm leaving!!" Sakura yelled as she skated to school.  
What a strange dream. Sakura thought, but saw Li and skated up ahead to tell him.  
"Li-kun! Wait up!" she yelled.  
Li paused, turned around and slightly smiled when he saw Sakura.  
"Li-kun, I have to talk to you." she panted.  
"Sakura-chan, you don't have to skate so fast and so hard. I would wait for you." he smiled.  
Sakura just smiled back.  
"Li-kun, I had a strange dream last night."  
"Really? What was it about?" he looked serious.  
"I didn't quite understand it though......" and as they walked(and skated) Sakura told Li about her dream.  
He blushed when she told her about the part where they kissed and when Li confessed to Sakura.  
"And then Kero woke me up...." she sighed.  
"What do you think Yukito-san was going to say?" he asked.  
"I don't know but I think he was going tp say...." she was interpupted.  
"Hey Sakura-chan! Li-kun! Wait up!" a voice called from behind.  
"Ugh!" Li sighed.  
Sakura spun around and greeted the on-coming boy. "Hey Eriol-kun!!"  
"What's up?" he asked, when he caught up with them.  
"Nothing, I was just talking to Li-kun." she smiled.  
Eriol turned around and began pulling out a piece of paper.   
Li was nervous, he remember something from a week ago.  
***Flashback***  
"Hey Sakura-chan, I have these tickets to the amusment park, and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me and some others?"  
"Sure! Like who?" she asked.  
"Well, I thought I'd leave that up to you. I have 2 more tickets." he smiled.  
"Okay!" she looked very excited.  
***End Flashback***  
"Here." Eriol handed Sakura some notes. "These are the notes for the History test."  
"Oh, thank you Eriol-kun, demo....."  
"Hm?" he asked.  
LI smiled.  
"Li-kun and I already studied for the test the other day." she said sadly. "I'm sorry Eriol-kun, here, Maybe Tomoyo-chan needs them." she handed them back.  
"Oh, okay. I'm sure she does." he smiled.  
Sakura giggled.  
Li felt proud of himself. HA! Take that Eriol! "Sakura-chan....class is going to start soon." he said.  
"Oh, Hai Li-kun! Bye Eriol-kun! Good luck on the test!" she waved.  
  
"It's a good thing we studied, Li-kun. That test was hard." she aproached Li's locker before lunch.  
"Hai." he answered.  
As they began walking away. Sakura squealed. "I CAN'T WAIT 'TIL THE CAMPING TRIP!!!!!"  
"Sakura-chan!"  
"Tomoyo-chan! How did you do on the test?" Sakura asked her friend, as she ran up to her.  
"Hai, I'm not sure, I think I did okay though." She answered.  
"Yeah! Tomoyo-chan.....Remember that dream I told you about in that note I wrote to you earlier?" Sakura asked quietly.  
"Hai. TOO BAD IT WASN'T REAL!!!!"  
Sakura and Li sweat-dropped. "Nani?" Sakura asked.  
"It would have sooooo KAWAII if I caught you to kissing on tape!!!" she squealed.  
Sakura sweat-dropped, and Li blushed.  
"T-tomoyo-chan?"  
"Lalalalala.....it would have been totally KAWAII!!!! Don't you think so Li-kun?" Tomoyo marched to the Chery Tree, where their friends were waiting patiently.  
"Why...does she do that?" Sakura asked Li.  
"I have no idea." he responded, while still blushing.  
"You know that dream.....was really weird." Sakura continued talking to Li as they approached the tree.   
"Nani?" Naoko asked. "What dream?"   
"Ahhhh...NOTHING!!!" Sakura waved her hand infront of her face.  
"Well....Sakura-chan, Maybe this weekend's feild trip to the mountains, will get your mind off that dream." Chirhru suggested, though, still confused about what she was talking about.  
"Hai!" Sakura sat down and began eating and talking with her friends.  
Completely oblivious to the approaching power, in the middle of Paccific Ocean. 'I will destroy your destiny.' The dark figure, watched Sakura laugh, through a crystal ball.  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
That's all so far!!! How was it??? Flame me, if u want. Get this, I started this fic over a year ago! Demo, never got around to finishing it, so when I was looking at the Tremendous amount of CCS fics, I never finished, I re-read this one, thought it sounded kinda kool, Sooooo, now I'm gonna finish it. It will probably be all finished in a few weeks, so expect "Yesterday" to get a few updates, maybe. And my other song-fics to be submitted every once and a while. I have been VERY BUSY with my guitar, and writing music, since i have a deadline of little over a month, which REALLY isn't enough time, to write 3 more songs, add guitar parts to 5 already written songs, and deal with algebra....sigh. too much for a seventh grader. o well. JA!!!! I will do my best, right? since that is the best I can do!!!!  
With Love,  
AcouGuitarQT (Caitlin)  
  
  



End file.
